Hunters Poison
by Dauntless-born96
Summary: Jamie, Sam , and Dean have been partners since High school. They know each other and what they are capable of. What's around the corner that they weren't prepared for? Summary sucks but give this a try! Lots of laughs and not to mention action and future Romance. Rated T For now...
1. How It All Began

A/N: Hey guys! O.C in this but it's still really good! Please give it a try! Read away!

(Jamie P.O.V)

I was running. Trying to get as far away from the creature as possible. I knew what it was. I knew I could fight it. But not without my weapons that I left in the car. I also couldn't do it without the two people who always had my back.

Sam and Dean.

I fall to the ground and pant heavily hearing the thing running close behind me. I couldn't get up. I was stuck. I knew my fate and accepted it. I could feel it's breath on my neck. If only I hadn't told the boys to leave me alone. If only I had listened to them. Now...Now I'm gonna die…

Chapter 1

(mostly Jamie's point of view but will change eventually)

"Jamie c'mon you've been in there for forever!" Dean complained against the bathroom door. I rolled my eyes as I finished brushing my hair and walked out while dean muttered a 'Finally!' And went inside. Sam chuckled from his chair while reading the paper.

"What're laughin' about over there Rapunzel?" I asked. His laughter stopped.

"Hey I got my hair cut." He defended.

"What, 4 centimeters?"

Sam rolled his eyes. I have been living with Sam and Dean for a few years now. We met In

High school. I bet you are just DYING for a flashback so why don't I give you one?

*FLASHBACK*

"Class, this is Jamie. Your new classmate." said. I waved with a half smile. "So Jamie, tell us something about yourself."

What could I say? That I hunt demons for a living? Yeah okay.

"I like hunting with my mom." I say.

"That's nice. What do you hunt?"

Demons. Monsters. What's under your bed. "Deer. The usual"

He nodded as he went back to his board to scribble something on it. "You can take a seat by ." He told me. I looked around and saw a kid with blonde hair motion towards him. Guess that's him. Winchester…I feel like I've heard that name before. I sat down next to him and put my bag on the floor. It was really light because I didn't need much. I wouldn't be here long. Mom would call any day now to tell me that she was coming to get me. My mom is the hunter in my family. Dad left us and she kept hunting and showed me how and I've been learning ever since. I look over at the guy beside me again. He was leaning his chair back and looking out the window. He didn't care much about the class I guess. He turned around and met my gaze. He smirked.

"Hey sweetheart." He winked. I rolled my eyes. "I'm Dean."

"Hi." I answered. I didn't bother getting out my notebook. Considering I wouldn't be here long and I already knew this material I honestly couldn't care less about the class.

"You bored too?" He asked. I nodded.

"I already know this stuff." I said.

"Ah the know it all, type huh?" I furrow my brow.

"I was homeschooled for a bit. Plus I won't be here long anyways."

"Neither will I, babe." He said. "My dad will be getting me out of here in no time."

"Yeah well-"

"Excuse me." The teacher said clearing his throat. "I'm in the middle of a lesson. Please no talking."

I couldn't help but notice that Dean and I rolled our eyes at the same time.

After I left class Dean followed me close behind. I walked out of the room and a girl pulled on his arm leading him away. I scoffed and kept walking. Someone ran into me knocking me over. Before I could open my mouth to yell something I noticed a boy down the hall being cornered. I got back on my feet. The boy seemed to be handling himself but the guy was twice his size. His hair hung in his eyes.

"Wanna another hit there shorty?" The big kid sneered as he drew his fist back. He brought his fist forward but I caught it.

"Hey." I said."Leave the kid alone" Jockey McGee scoffed.

"If I Don't?" He scoffed as he inched closer to me. "What are you going to do about it sweet cheeks?" He spat. Sweet cheeks?

Strike one.

He pushed me back and I hit the lockers.

Strike two.

I slowly straightened myself. Then he got in my face.

Strike three. He's out!

"Not too cocky now huh?" He asked. I only smiled.

"Oh I wasn't being cocky. This is being cocky." I said and shoved him back twisting his arm behind him and smashing his face into the lockers on the opposite side of the hall.

"Not too cocky now huh?" I asked, mocking him. I let go of him but not before kicking him in the back causing him to fall over. The people around us started laughing at him and he scrambled to his feet and scoffed as he walked away. Not before granting me the honor of seeing a special finger. I walked over to the kid and kneeled down a little.

"You okay?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah thanks." He said. "I could've handled it though." I believed him. He might be small but I can tell he's full of power. I nodded.

"He won't be giving you a problem anymore. I'll let you take him next time he does." I say. He nodded.

"Sammy!" I heard someone call. I turned to see Dean. "Hey everything okay?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about it." The boy said. I'm assuming Sammy. Dean nodded and looked at me.

"Jamie?" He asked. "What happened?"

"Nothing. A kid was giving him trouble. I took care of it though. " I say, a little too proudly.

"Thanks. Sam can usually handle it though. But none the less. Thanks."

"No problem." I say. I look back at Sam. "See ya around Sam." I Ruffled his hair as I walked away.

A few days later I kept checking my phone for my mom to call but she hadn't. I had been hanging around Sam and Dean a bit around school. I walked outside at the end of the day to see my motorcycle had been trashed. It was covered in different splats of paint while the seat had been torn and both turn signals were smashed along with the headlight. The tires were completely flat.

"Who in the hell did this?" I yelled. People turned but no one came forward. I cursed under my breath with a growl as I grabbed my jacket and bag and started walking. As I was walking I heard the rumble of a motor. I turned around to see an impala pull up.

Dean.

"Hey, where's your bike?" He asked after rolling the window down. I sighed running a hand through my hair.

"Someone trashed it." I said. "Turn signals, seat torn up, headlight smashed."

"Tires slashed?" He asked. I nodded. He shook his head and motioned for me to get in.

"I can walk it's no big deal." I say as I start walking again. The car followed me slowly.

"No c'mon let me give you a ride. " He insisted. I looked at him and noticed Sam in the back seat. He nodded and I looked back at Dean as I sighed and got in. He smirked.

"Can't resist me?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows. " I rolled my eyes with a chuckle.

"Keep talking Winchester and I'll have to hitchhike." I said. He chuckled.

"Where you live at?" I felt heat tingle from my neck and gently singe my cheeks.

"Motel down the block." I said. Dean looked at me. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that, that's where we're headed too." He said.

"Yeah. Just until Dad gets back." Sam answered from the back. I look back at Dean and nodded slowly. Really? I hadn't noticed the Impala there at all. Only thing I did notice was that whoever lived next to me really needed to keep his arguments between him and his wife down.

Dean pulled up to the motel and I grabbed my bag and jacket as I got out and pulled out my keys. I waved to them as they drove to whatever part of the motel they are in. I unlocked my door and went inside. I noticed an envelope on the bed. I walk over to it and pick it up. I open it and pull out a piece of paper ripped out from a spiral notebook.

Jamie,

I am going to take a little longer on this mission then I thought. I want you to find the Winchesters. They know about this stuff too. They can help you. Whatever you do, I don't want you to come after me. You can handle yourself, I know, But this is a little harder than I expected. John and I are still working together but I will be home when this is over with. I promise.

With All Of My Love Forever,

Mom

I put the paper on my bed. Mom would never tell me not to come help her. That just isn't like her. Something's wrong. Definitely wrong. She knew the Winchesters? I thought about the last conversation I heard my mom have on the phone. She did mention that name. I knew I had heard it before. I had just forgotten that their dad's name was John. I didn't know he had sons. I grab my leather jacket and put it on as I grab my keys and put them in my pocket. I open my door and lock it behind me. I start walking when I see Dean pulling out of the parking lot. I run after the impala.

"Stop!" I yell. "Wait!" The impala stopped and I caught up to it. Dean rolled the window down.

"Jamie, we have to go." Dean said motioning to Sam and himself.

"You guys are John Winchester's sons?" I ask. Dean's face went still. He looked back at Sam who looked shocked too. He looked in front of him and licked his lips.

"How do you know that?" Dean asked.

"Because my mom is a hunter. So am I." I say. Dean eyes me carefully. Trying to figure out if I was lying.

"What's your mom's name?" He asked.

"Christine." I say. His eyes widened.

"Dean," Sam said from the back. "That was the name in the letter."

Dean looked at me again. He was testing me.

"How do you kill a vampire? Crucifix or holy water?"

"Neither." I roll my eyes. "You cut the head off and burn it."

Dean nodded and leaned over to the passenger side door to let me in. I got in and looked at him and Dean.

"So what's the plan?" I ask. Dean looks at Sam. Sam shrugs and dean looks back at me and then the road as he turned out of the motel parking lot and pulled onto the highway.

"The plan is to think of a plan on the way." He said. I smiled and nodded.

It took a few days, but we finally gathered enough clues to find where we could find my mom and their dad. We came up to an old wood mill. Dean turned the headlights off as we pulled up.

"Seems spooky enough to be the place." Sam said. Dean chuckled with a smirk.

"Yeah Sammy, I think this is the place." Dean said. I opened my car door as Dean and Sam did. I followed Dean to the back of the impala.

"Where are all of your weapons?" I ask. Dean smirked and popped the trunk and a small hatch to reveal a ton of weapons. I looked back at him and smirked. "nice."

"Why thank you." He said. Sam went to grab a knife but Dean stopped him.

"Sammy I really think-"

"Dean I can handle this." Sam answered. Dean looked at him and sighed but nodded and handed him the silver knife. He handed me a bottle with holy water.

"Really?" I ask. "I can handle more than this."

"Hey, holy water is a big thing too." He said as he smirked. I didn't budge. He mumbled under his breath something about me being 'stubborn' as he grabbed me a gun loaded with silver bullets.

"That's more like it." I said. He rolled his eyes as he motioned for us to move. We followed. It was no doubt that Dean thought of himself as he leader. I didn't mind as long as he didn't start bossing me around.

We got to front of the barn door but Dean stopped us. He pointed to a hole on the side of it and motioned for us to go. We squeezed through until we were inside. I held my gun firmly in my hands. I know what to do. This isn't my first hunt. I heard a crunch and gasped softly and whipped around only to see that Sam had stepped on something.

A bone.

I got Dean's attention and he saw it. He nodded for us to keep moving. As I walked I felt the ground give a little. I stopped and walked over that part one more time. I kneeled down and brushed dirt away to reveal a hatch.

"Dean." I called in a whisper. He turned to see me. He kneeled down and noticed the hatch. He opened it and some dust caused us to muffle some coughs.

"Sam you stay up here okay?" He said. Sam nodded. "Keep watch and call us if something happens."

"Got it." He said. Dean looked at me and I nodded as we went down.

We turned on our flashlights and started looking around. I heard what sounded like chains swishing around.

"Hear that?" I ask Dean. He nodded. We continued on and saw someone chained to a wall. I started towards them.

"Jamie stop." Dean said grabbing my arm. "It might be a trap."

I looked around for any signs that something was here at the moment. None.

"Let's go in slow and check everything out. We have to get those people out of here." I say. Dean looked at me and nodded. We went in. I noticed the one head move and revealed a man with a beard.

"Dad." Dean said aloud. He walked over to him quickly and started at the chains. John groaned.

"John?" I asked. He looked up slowly.

"Jamie?" He croaked. I nodded.

"We're going to get you out of here. Don't worry."I tell him.

"Sure about that?"

We all turned to see someone standing behind us. They crept closer to us and Dean and I held our guns at ready.

"Who are you?" Dean asked. The thing chuckled.

"Like I have to answer to a Winchester." It sneered. It looked at me. "Ah, You must be her daughter." I stood. She knows my mom.

"Where is she?" I asked. My voice deep. "Where's my mom?"

The thing stepped into the light. There she was. My mom. Except it wasn't my mom.

It was a shapeshifter.

It pointed behind it and I saw her. Her lifeless body. I felt the rage build from my stomach and bubbled in my chest. I gripped my gun tight as I held it in place ready to shoot. A blade cut through the shapeshifters body and it screamed out in pain. It fell to the ground with a thud. Sam stood behind it.

"Good job Sammy." Dean said. Sam nodded and ran off to help Dean with their dad. I slowly walked over to my Mom's body. I kneeled down feeling the tears well up in my eyes. I picked her head up gently laying it on my lap.

"Mom…" I whispered. "Please...please don't go."

I felt her stir slightly and I gasped feeling her move. Her eyes fluttered half open.

"...Baby...girl…" She whispered. "I...I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. It's not your fault. Mom please don't go. I can't do all this alone." I tell her. She smiled weakly making my heart squeeze. I knew she wasn't going to make it. I just liked to hope she would.

"Baby…" She whispered gently placing a hand on my cheek. "You have the boys now...they will teach you what you have to know...I...I might not...b-be here but...I love you…" Her eyes fluttered closed. Her body went still and her hand went limp against my cheek. The tears overflowed from my eyes.

"Mom…" I whispered laying my head against hers. I laid her down gently. I stood up and turned to see the boys watching me. I get more pressure building up in my chest as I ran up the stairs and out the hatch to and out of the barn. I heard the boys calling after me but I ignored them. It was my fault. I should have went even though she didn't want me to. I should have stayed with her. I should've...I should have protected her…

I find a log and sit down on it as I break into sobs. I cover my mouth. I didn't want the boys to see me like this. I hugged myself and sobbed, mourning the loss of my mom.

"Jamie."

I turned to see Dean behind me. I sniffed trying to wipe away my tears before he saw.

"What do I do now Dean?" I mumbled. "My mom's gone. I don't have anyone now…"

"You've got us." Sam said as he walked up with John. I looked at Dean who nodded.

"Jamie…" John said as he walked up to me. He isn't my dad, but for only knowing him for five minutes he sure acts like one. "I was close to your mom. She was one of the strongest hunters I knew and she didn't die for nothing. She was brave. She put up one hell of a fight. Now, the boys and I aren't leaving here without you."

I look at Sam and Dean who smiled at me. I looked back at John who was smiling at me too. I felt tears come again as I threw myself into his arms. He held me tight. I heard him sigh.

"Now I have to learn how to handle girly emotion crap." He chuckled softly. I chuckled too.

"Might as well start now huh?" I mutter.

"Better now than later."

*Flashback END*

That's was the beginning of a long and exciting journey between the Winchesters and I. Still going too. Sam Dean and I have been through a lot.

"So where are we getting breakfast at?" Dean asked as he exited the bathroom. Sam looked up at the clock.

"Uh...there's a restaurant in town we could go to." Sam suggested.

"Pie?"

"I'm sure there is Dean." Sam said with a sigh. I shake my head with a soft laugh. Dean and his pie. "Also, we could ask people around town what they know about the recent murders."

"Sounds like a plan." I say. Dean nods as he walks over to his bed and grabs his wallet. I walk over and grab my jacket from my side of the room. A picture of my mom falls out of my wallet. I smile as I pick it up and put it back in place.

"You were right mom." I whispered. "They really are like a family." I put my wallet in my back pocket and follow Sam and Dean out to the impala. Breakfast.

Should be simple and non eventful like any other breakfast people have…should be. Probably won't though.

A/N: Hope you guys like it! Next chapter up soon!


	2. Breakfast, Burgers, And Ash

Chapter 2

(Jamie P.O.V)

Like I said. Breakfast with the Winchesters would be anything but normal.

Dean had started hitting on the waitress who didn't take that too kindly and her boyfriend just happened to be at the counter and heard all of this so he had came over and gave Dean a piece of his mind. Dean had chuckled and apologized, but of course it didn't stop there.

Oh no.

It just got even more not boring.

However, something that stuck out to me was the fact that Sam and I didn't do ANYTHING during the entire breakfast. It was all Dean. We had ordered our food and talked amongst ourselves while Dean waited for his order. The waitress came walking out and Dean let a smile cross his lips as she came towards him. Seems easy right?

Think again.

Some guy bumped into her causing her to spill the contents of his pancakes into his lap. Dean cursed under his breath as he tried to clean up and the waitress rattled off more apologies than I could count. Sam and I, all the while, just sat back and watched all of this happen. Snickering every now and then.

Let's just say, that in the end, Dean was not a very happy camper. Especially since we had to go back and let him change again.

"Okay," Sam said, breaking the silence. "Well during all of that I managed to ask around about what people knew about the murders."

"And?" I asked.

"One woman I spoke with knew about something because the murder was right down the street from her. So I think we should hang around there and see what happens."

"Well I think the thing that's doing all of this would have moved on by now already." Dean said. "It would draw too much attention if it stayed. Too risky."

"But Dean, look at this." Sam said as he pulled out his newspaper along with a few cut out pieces. "At this house, the victims were a father and a daughter. The daughter was found with her neck completely twisted. The father was hung where he couldn't have possibly reached without a ladder but nothing was found that could've helped him up there."

Dean sighed. Most likely a Poltergeist. I groan slightly. I hated dealing with those kind of ghosts. Very annoying.

"Where's the house?" Dean asked. Sam pointed ahead telling directions to him.

I watched as Sam and Dean just sat there figuring things out as usual as Dean drives. It wasn't anything new to me, but I couldn't help but smile. I don't know of a lot of brothers who are as close as them.

Dean makes a turn into the neighborhood after Sam directs him and shows him the house. Dean puts the car in park and looks at the house. The house is a tannish color with green shutters. Not the kind of color combo you would expect to look good but it actually isn't that bad.

"This is the place?" Dean asked. Sam nodded.

"Yeah no doubt." Sam said.

"Not even a scratch on it. Looks as if it was built yesterday." I say. Dean nods. He opens up the glove compartment and takes out the fake ID's handing each of us one.

"What's my name today?" I ask as I take my ID.

"Julianne Murphy." Dean said. I nodded but not without rolling my eyes. Of course, he picked the girly name for me. I look at my ID and furrow my brow.

"We're house inspectors?" I ask. Sam looked at his ID.

"It's the closest thing I could think of that could get us into the house. We have to check or whatever we can possibly find that can help us figure out what killed these people."

"By the sound of it, it seems like a poltergeist." I say. Dean nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing." Dean answered as we stepped out of the car. A woman walked out the front door. She smiled sadly when her eyes fell on us.

"Hi, Can I help you?" She asked politely. Sam smiled back.

"Yes ma'am." Sam began. "We're house inspectors. We were hoping we would run into someone who could let us inside."

The woman looked us up and down and raised an eyebrow.

"Um, Could I see some ID?" She asked. We nodded and help out all of our ID's. She had nodded and looked up at me.

"Julianne." She said. "That was my daughters name." I smiled. A grave look came across the woman's face.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She nodded and swallowed seeming to hold back tears.

"Yes. I just...She was the one killed along with my husband...I miss them dearly."

"Oh, I am very sorry for your loss." I said sincerely. She smiled and nodded her head in thanks. She lead the way up to her home letting us in.

"So, ," Dean began. "Have you seen anything in the home that you feel should be looked at?" Ms. Bennett looked at around and sighed shaking her head.

"Not that I'm aware." She said. "However...I haven't set foot in the attic since we had moved in. I mean, we have some holiday decorations up there, but my husband had taken care of all that."

"Not a fan of attics?" Sam had joked slightly. I could tell he was trying to lighten the mood. She nodded without hesitation. I quirked an eyebrow. She seemed to get slightly embarrassed.

"When...When I was little, I used to have an attic room. I loved it. It was so cool to me. But at night...stuff was happening." She said. "My closet door would open but then whenever I would catch it opening it would slam shut. I would wake up with bruises and cuts. I'm sorry I must sound crazy." She chuckled softly.

"You might find that we're more open minded than others." I said with a soft smile. She smiled back.

"Well, I won't keep you. Feel free to ask for anything." She said. We nodded as we all walked towards the basement door.

"Do you think she's being haunted?" Sam asked. Dean and I nodded.

"I think there's no doubt she's being haunted." I say. "Cuts, bruises, stuff opening and closing? Sounds like it to me."

"But we don't know for sure that the ghost haunting her is what killed her husband and daughter, or that she is still being haunted in the first place." Dean added. Sam nodded running a hand over his mouth. His eyes seemed to be distant as he was thinking.

"Jamie, how about you go to talk to her to get more information while we search the house?" Sam suggested. I nodded as I walked away from them and headed towards the living room where I saw holding a picture of her lost family.

"You have a beautiful family." I say walking up behind her. She smiled at me and looked back at the picture with a nod.

"Yes. I do." She said as she placed it back on the mantle.

" -"

"Please, call me Agatha."

I smiled. "Agatha. How old was your daughter?"

Agatha sat down on the couch as she took a deep breath. She looked as if she was holding back tears and I sat next to her to offer comfort. I may not know this woman, however, talking about a loss helps sometimes, and maybe that's just what she needs.

"Julie had just turned eight." She said as her voice cracked. I felt my heart break a little too. She was so young.

"I heard what had happened to her and your husband. That's awful."

"I found my husband when I came home. I was picking up Julie's friend before field hockey camp...I told her to go get her from Julie from her room. She had went upstairs and I walked down the hall and found him...about five seconds later I heard Rachel scream.

My eyes were tearing up and so were her's. I sniffed clearing my throat.

"About what happened when you were a child, did you ever notice it to continue when you moved?"

"No not at all. To be honest it didn't start happening until I moved in here."

"Really?" I asked. She nodded and dabbed her eyes. This crossed out the idea of her being haunted. This was a ghost from here.

"It started about a week after we had started building on a patio. We wanted to put in a pool so we started building a patio first. I had went inside to start making lunch for my husband who had been outside working all day. I made a sandwich and left it on a plate in the middle of the table and when I turned around it was knocked to the floor."Agatha explained. I could hear the disbelief in her voice. "Then Julie started having nightmares. Horrible nightmares. She would wake up screaming bloody murder about a man who wasn't playing nice and him hurting her in all the worst ways. Sometimes I would catch her talking to herself in her room but she would seem so scared and unsure of herself. Not the typical way a little girl would talk to an imaginary friend. She said his name was George. She actually found a picture in her closet of him, so she says." She pulled out her wallet and handed the picture to me. George needed a serious haircut. His hair was long and matted, his beard ragged and patchy. His eyes were a piercing green. This man looked like the typical guy little girls would be afraid of. "Julie kept saying how he's here. Not just his ghost but...himself."

I nodded as I listened, I felt how the house felt stuffy. I could understand how she felt they weren't alone in the house. As if something was here. She mentioned things being thrown but her husband not believing her. Which hurt her but she understand because she felt crazy herself. I tried to relate a little by watering down some experiences I had to help her know that she isn't alone. The way she explained it made me think that he was buried somewhere here. So thankfully, that means burning the remains when we find them, that much easier.

"Then, there were smells." Agatha had added. Bingo.

"Smells?" I asked faking curiosity.

"Like rotten food. Ash. Things like that."

"Well I think that could be due to the gas leak in the basement." Dean said as him and Sam walked into the room. I looked over at them and gave them a nod.

"Gas leak?" She asked shocked. Sam nodded.

"Just minor, however enough to give off a foul smell. I would suggest staying with a friend tonight to be safe while we get someone to fix it as soon as possible." Sam suggested. Agatha nodded.

She looked at me and smiled. "Thank you for speaking with me. It helped very much."

"No problem." I said. She had hugged me as Sam, Dean and I went to the door walking out to the car.

"So?" Dean asked.

"Foul smells, things being thrown. However, not by the same thing in her past. So we have a poltergeist in our hands who doesn't like to play fair." I said. I gave them the whole run down of what Agatha had experienced since she had moved in with her family. Sam had listened closely. Dean tightened his jaw. I looked at him and his hard stare.

"Dean?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"I'm okay. We have to get in there tonight. She should be leaving soon so we can get in then." He said as he drove off. I pulled the picture out of my pocket handing it to Sam.

"Wow." He said. He showed it to Dean. Dean's eyes widened.

"Well someone must've never had a haircut." Dean said. I nodded.

"I think this is the guy." I say.

Sam nodded as Dean kept his eyes on the road.

He had left the conversation at that, so I didn't want to keep it going and make him angry.

We had made our way to a gas station as Sam got out to go into the store and get a couple things. I looked at Dean who was starting out the windshield while the car filled up.

"What's up with you?" I asked him trying to keep the mood light. I hate being serious around him. Not fun at all. I saw a smile pull at his lips but he didn't let it shine through.

"That girl...She was so young." Dean said. I nodded. That was what had been bothering him. Usually, Dean never seems soft about things like that. Especially around Sam. But I know how he gets about stuff like that. It may not show, But I can tell that deep down it hit him hard deep down.

"Yeah, but we're going to take care of this." I say. "Just like always."

Dean nodded as he got out of his car to stop the gas from filling up. I sighed. Dean and I aren't really as close as Sam and I. I can talk to Sam about WAY more than what I can say to Dean. He listens and tries to help out as much as he can. Sam knows that I need to talk about certain stuff sometimes because I am, in fact, a girl and sometimes I just need to vent. Most of the time I'm venting about how annoying Dean can get and when he frustrates me beyond comprehend. Other times, it's just me talking about how much I miss my mom and he talks about what he misses even though he didn't know her very well.

Dean got back into the car holding a bag from inside the store. I guess I didn't notice him walking in while I was so deep in thought. He rummaged through the bag and pulled out a wrapped up burger handing it back to me. I smiled as I took it.

"Thanks." I said. He grunted in surprise. His mouth was full of what I assumed to be a burger because of the evidence that was in his hand. Sam had walked back out and got into the car holding a bag as well. He looked at dean and sighed shaking his head.

"Couldn't wait five minutes?" He asked Dean. Dean shrugged.

"I was hungry." He said after he swallowed. "Besides, we can put those in the fridge back at the hotel."

Sam sighed as he shook his head with a smile and took a bite of his burger. I smiled and chuckled softly in the backseat. Dean drove down the road heading back to the house. We made sure Agatha's car was gone. Dean sighed as he opened his car door.

"Well." He began. "Let's go take care of Casper the not so friendly ghost."

A/N: I know it's kinda short but next chapter will be longer and way more detailed.


End file.
